kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Caldaur
Caldaur was the ruler of Kolyma in the unofficial KQ2 remake. Background Count Caldaur was once the benevolent ruler of Kolyma, and husband of Lavidia, and a mage. He was bitten by a giant vampire bat only to die and become a vampiric nosferatu. Although he became a vampire, he still chose to go against the the evil Llowh'wof and his evil Brotherhood of the Pack. King Graham who had believed him to be evil attempted to kill in order to find the Death (or Dark) Gem but failed as Caldaur was not in his coffin. Caldaur had been bade by Hagatha to kill Graham from orders from the society they belonged to. But Graham convinced him to let him live by showing that he had befriended and helped his wife Lavidia. After Caldaur had brought his family back to the castle as newly made vampires. His grand daughter, Possum returned to the castle as well to become a matured vampire named "Anastasia". He asked Graham for help in finding a tiara in trade for the gem. He then decided his connection to the Father's society was terminated, and he wouldn't kill Graham as long as he helped them out. After Graham brought back the tiara and defeated the Llowh'wof in the process, he no longer saw Graham as a threat, and gave him the Death gem, and bid him on his way. Caldaur trapped the remaining wolves in his magical swamp. Lavidia mentioned that he used to practice magic, and hinted that he was part of a society where his black cloak meant something to them. Later on Hagatha, and the Father discuss how he is still a member with them, and order him to kill Graham. Later on he would terminate his membership to their brotherhood, upsetting Hagatha and the Father. He officiates King Graham and Valanice's wedding inside of his castle, and becomes the leader of Kolyma once again. Behind the scenes He was inspired by Count Dracula ("Caldaur" is a somewhat obvious anagram of "Dracula") who in the original KQ2 was an evil monster that King Graham kills with a wooden stake and a mallet, leaving behind a silver key. Dracula's Black Cloak inspired Caldaur's inclusion in Black Cloak Society in KQ2+. In this retelling/reimagining, Dracula and the Monk's roles were switched, with the monk alternate character becoming the villain who ends up being killed by Graham and alternate replacement for Dracula's character the good guy who in the end of the story officiates the wedding from his castle. In the original it was the monk who officiated the wedding from the monastery, while Dracula was the character who was killed by Graham. In The Silver Lining, the backstory ties in Dracula from King's Quest II: Romancing the Throne and gives its own backstory for the character, see Dracula (unofficial). AGDI apparently based Count Caldaur's looks on King Ludwig II of Bavaria to this same king and many elements related to him were used for the game Gabriel Knight: The Beast Within, although numerous fictional elements were added to fit in with the supernatural mystery plot of the game (which included werewolves, too). Caldaur's Grave The gravestone is located in the center of the graveyard. A stone gargoyle perches atop the stone. The epitaph reads: Count Caldaur d.1646 Category:Characters (KQ2RTS) Category:Humans (unofficial) Category:Magicians (unofficial) Category:Vampires (unofficial) Category:Mages (unofficial) Category:Black Cloak Society (unofficial) Category:Masters (unofficial) Category:First Mages